XOXO
by malditita
Summary: Thought I was dead? Well, I was – until something happened. I was happily getting myself a lovely tan when one of you dearies texted me. I knew I just had to take a sip of my baby coconut drink and type away. Konoha's sweetheart, H, is back. Thankfully, I'm here to fill you guys in on the latest news on the lives of the richest. You know you love me, XOXO [Gossip Girl AU]
1. H is back!

Disclaimer: All the real names of places, people, and events have been altered or abbreviated to protect the innocent. Namely, me.

 _Hey there, Loves._

 _Thought I was dead? Well, I was – until something happened. Everybody knows how uneventful summer was in our usual La Perla swimsuits (and Emilio Pucci cover-ups for those who didn't quite reach their desired summer bod this year, I cry for you) and Gucci sunglasses while parading in the Maldives or in my case, Bora Bora. I was happily getting myself a lovely tan when one of you dearies texted me. I knew I just had to take a sip of my baby coconut drink and type away. This story is way more exciting than trying to toast myself on a perfectly sunny day._

 _Konoha's sweetheart, H, is back. She was seen at the Konoha Grand Central looking just as sweet as she did when she left a year ago. Only it looks like someone cut their hair short and lost a couple of pounds. After being last seen a year ago, at a house party hosted by her then-rumored beau, Konoha's golden boy, NU, dancing atop a marble bar with resident brooding mystery, SU, H has been off the radar. Rumor has it H had to live in the Land of Wind because daddy didn't like his perfect doll of a daughter out here making a fool of herself (with his rival's wayward younger son!) so he shipped her off to Suna to take a boarding school education. Others claim H went through a pregnancy and delivered it away from our prying eyes – we wouldn't want to ruin our very own sweetheart's good name if we learn that she decided to abort it, now would we?_

 _Whatever the true reasons for her social hiatus are still up in the air until I tell everyone what it was. We ladies have got to keep our guns close to our chests lest someone try to steal our hearts and play with it. And keeping up to date is_ _ **always**_ _my game. Who else can you turn to in times of confusion?_

 _Spotted:_

 _SU is walking around the streets of Upper East Konoha busy tapping away on his phone with NU a few steps behind him. NU seems to be telling something quite frantically to our brooding ice prince. Maybe the return of H? Maybe the party (that I will be attending) at the Hyuga's five days from now? NH is getting out of Saks with a number of bags being carried by his chauffeur. I do hope it isn't tea he's serving; I might just need something strong to keep me from blurting out every nasty secret you lovelies send me. SH is trying to hide her popping pink locks under last season's Gucci scarf and oversized sunglasses – is no one telling her that snakes are the new in thing? At least we know why she's trying to hide. Getting caught in last season's designs is a much more heinous crime than getting seen in a 7-11 store. Are those instant ramen cups she's buying? The horrors! Something must be horribly, horribly wrong with SH and we_ _ **need**_ _to know what._

 _Now for your messages:_

 _Dear GG,_

 _Is it true H is back? I heard she made out with everyone in her co-ed boarding school and now has some STDs._

 _-concered4myHealth_

 _Hey there C4H,_

 _Yes, it seems our innocent princess is back from the grave, but her make-out habits are out of my orbit. Also, please go back to health class; because being concerned about your health requires you to know how STDs are transmitted and honey, it's not by drool exchange. Plus I doubt H would ever touch you anyway._

 _GG_

 _Gossip Girl!_

 _I am so ready to give my virginity away! Hopefully to SU in the Hyuga's party! I heard their home has, like, a ton of rooms that nobody ever uses. I got my invite from NH's cousin's ex's best friend's sister's acquaintance himself! Ha. I bet nobody has ever gone that close to NH._

 _-SassyKaye_

 _Hi SK!_

 _I really hope your name isn't Kaye if you know what is good for you. With H back, I doubt you'd be able to get SU alone. And congratulations on your invite. Hope to see you there!_

 _GG_

 _Dear GG,_

 _I saw SK wear last season's Diane von Furstenburg trench coat and Gucci shades while walking downtown. It was so surreal to see the reigning queen wear something that I would. I have that exact trench coat and I got it on sale!_

 _-FashOnSale_

 _Hey FOS,_

 _Is that so? Whispers have been going around that the queen bee is having a little trouble at paradise being nouveau rich and all. I mean I would never know, us old money folk try to keep to ourselves all the time and if we ever get something on sale (which we never do because who the hell wants hand-outs?) we never tell._

 _GG_

 _So I hope your summer was at least fun because now that the break is over and the return of questionably innocent minx is upon us, I duly suggest keeping all your partners in tight leashes and your secrets deep in your pockets. You never know when you'll unwittingly give your heart out to H's sweet smile. Take a good look at her and smile because things will never be the same again in the Upper East Side. Thankfully, I'm here to fill you guys in on the latest news on the lives of the richest._

 _You know you love me,_

 _XOXO_


	2. Ghosting Is Very In Right Now

**GHOSTING IS VERY IN RIGHT NOW**

"Do you think Sasuke would like this dress?" Sakura Haruno, tall, pink-haired, green-eyed, only daughter of the 1997-Konoha-grand-lottery-worth-1.2 Billion-Ryo-winner-now-stockholders-and-philanthropists-nouveau-rich, Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno, asked her longtime best friend, Ino Yamanaka, the blonde, blue-eyed heiress to the Yamanaka floral empire, as she twirled in front of a full-body mirror at Barneys Konoha wearing a black Givenchy zip-trimmed jacquard sleeveless dress."Do I look super flat in it?" She sighed as she checked her almost board-like chest.

Sakura and Ino have been going around Barney's for the past two hours trying on different dresses to wear to the only end-of-summer social gathering that would matter before the school year at Konoha Prepatory starts. Scoring an invite to any Hyuga party is the total social lottery and being the queen that Sakura is, she obviously gets priority invites – especially now that her best friend is currently having a fling with the party host himself. Sakura gave herself another once over.

She looked at her shopping companion who was apparently busy with her phone. "Hello! Earth to Ino? We have a party to attend and I still have nothing to wear." The blonde continued to furiously text as if Sakura never said a thing. She got down the elevated platform and stomped over to where Ino sat texting. Sakura grabbed the violet, Swarovski crystal-encrusted iPhone from the snubbing blonde.

"Hey! Give that back!" Ino squealed as she tried to get her phone back. "Ino, stop. I brought you here to help me find clothes or did you forget because stick-up-his-ass-Hyuga will be sticking something else up your ass tonight?" Ino feigned offense with a gasp and her hand over her mouth. Her face twisted into a scowl as she grabbed her phone back from Sakura. Huffing away a wayward piece of blonde hair off her face, she quickly sent a short text and turned toward her pink-haired best friend.

"Okay. You have my full attention." She pockets her phone in her pink Fendi floral-embroidered leather satchel. She sits back down on the leather couch she was on and motions for Sakura to get back up a bit. Hopefully back to the platform and away from her phone.

"Sure, wear that dress. I mean if we're going for trashy go for it. I was just thinking this wasn't a rave. Why are we even in trying on items on sale?" Ino dramatically sighed and gave her friend a pointed look.

Sakura frowned and stamped her way back inside the changing rooms to change back into her Balmain cotton poplin western shirt and Thom Browne plaid mini skirt. "If you really want my help, we need to go back out there. I saw this cute Monique Lhuillier strapless mini dress." Ino prattled on as Sakura changed. "And if what gossip girl says is true, with Hinata being back, nobody is getting any attention from Sasuke." Ino stood up just as Sakura got out of the changing room and they both made their way back into the main store. Sakura took a deep breath and released it. She didn't quite believe in this blog going around claiming to be part of the upper crust and masquerading themselves as Gossip Girl. She was a bit wary because if Gossip Girl _were_ true, it'd mean they're part of their social circle and with what she's going through now, it scares her even more.

"It's been a year Ino, plus Sasuke finally returned my feelings and we've been dating for six whole months now. Ever since Hinata left, Sasuke has been more receptive to my advances and she was into Naruto at the time. I wouldn't believe everything that trashy Gossip Girl says. Besides, Sasuke and Hinata are just friends. They've known each other since they were in diapers I think it's just right to miss someone. I trust Sasuke. I don't think he'd date me if he were really feeling anything for Hinata" Sakura smiled confidently as she tucked a strand of her long, pink hair behind her ear.

"Wow, that's really mature of you, Sakura. Still, I'd keep my eye on Sasuke – or anyone I'm dating right now. If Hinata were really back, I wouldn't be too sure." Ino added. "Hinata's not a home wrecker, Ino," Sakura said. She just couldn't believe Ino would say something like that about their other best friend. "We grew up with her too and we know that she's super innocent," Sakura added. "You're just saying that now because you haven't been on the receiving end of the stories, but if we were to believe them, I think she's broken more hearts than she lets on." Sakura slaps her friend's arm "She's our best friend, Ino."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't be Konoha's current _It_ girl if she stayed." Ino went a few steps ahead and as they walked around the store, about to give up and just call it a day, a woman with shoulder-length blue-black hair and lavender, pupil-less eyes waved at them from the floor to ceiling gold-rimmed glass doors.

Ino and Sakura paused from their searching to stare at the pale, smiling face of the ghost they thought they'd never see again, only this ghost seemed surer of herself and still as impeccably fashioned as ever in her pink Valentino floral pleated dress and Gianvito Rossi ankle-strap sandals.

This was the girl everybody either wanted to be or wanted to be with, the girl who was so effortlessly beautiful. Her innocent face hides every rumor that has been thrown her way. She can make a pair of second-hand distressed jeans look like high fashion and it was unfair. Some people would do everything in their power to be perfect and then there was this girl.

"Ino! Sakura!" She called out as she quickly made her way to the two stunned women, excitement playing in her eyes. "I didn't think I'd be seeing anyone I know this soon. My best friends to boot!" Her gentle smile disarmed the shocked faces of Sakura and Ino. "Oh! How rude of me." Hinata went in and hugged the both of them tightly. "I missed you guys. Suna is nothing like Konoha." After she released them, she took a step back and looked at them both "Are you guys shopping for Neji's party?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, but we were just about to go because Ino needs to…" Sakura quickly answered to not prolong the conversation. "Grab some flowers for a housewarming!" Ino nodded in agreement. Hinata's smile faltered for a bit, barely noticeable, but solidified just as quickly. She places both her hands on either's shoulder and squeezes it. "Oh, well… um, good luck flower hunting! We should grab some coffee and catch up. I'm sorry I can't stay and hang with you guys, you guys know how Sasuke is like with tardiness." She gave the both of them another hug and with that she walked away, her heels clicking against the marble floor.

Sakura's left eyebrow twitched and she pulls her blonde friend toward the door for a swift exit. Once they got out Sakura releases a breath she didn't know she was holding. "She's back. She's really back." Ino nodded slowly in agreement. "Sasuke didn't tell me they were hanging out today… or that he's here at Barneys." Sakura's face scrunched up giving away her worry. "You don't think he'd change right? We've been dating for six months." Ino gives her friend an apologetic look. "You were just telling me how you trust Sasuke; and do you really think she got pregnant? I mean her boobs were looking bigger than when I last saw them." Ino could never step away from a good gossip.

"No, you dolt! I mean, I don't know. It's not like she told anyone why she left. I'm just going to take a breather. I'm going home. I suddenly feel tired." Sakura gave Ino a quick hug and dialed for her town car. "I'll see you later, Ino." She said as she got on her ride.

Standing alone in the corner of 5th and 31st Ino grabbed her phone from her satchel and started typing.

 _Why didn't you tell me she was coming back?_


End file.
